


Summertime Sadness

by shotaboy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Fantrolls, trigger warning: suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 20:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1756445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shotaboy/pseuds/shotaboy





	Summertime Sadness

Shaula had woke up from her sleep.  
"The start of another pointless day..." she quietly said to herself as she got out of bed.  
She looked out her window, details in the outside missing due to her right eye having been ruined.  
She sighed and walked down sets upon sets of stairs.  
Her matesprite recieved a message on Pesterchum.  
"Meet me in my basement..."

She walked over to Shaula's hive and into the basement, only to find a bloody mess. She had hung herself. There was a little note on the floor.   
"Take me to my quest bed..."


End file.
